11 August 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-08-11 ; Comments *Peel is grateful that he is being sent material by a Japanese company called Maboroshi No Sekai, and plays a track by a certain Melt-Banana. *He is still plugging the new Fall LP (three tracks played). *Several recordings are available. The first (a) includes 90 minutes of the show. The second recording (b) includes the full show. Edited tracks also available on Dat 089 (@) and Dat 091 (#) and File e (&) Sessions *Pet Lamb, #2. Recorded 1995-07-23. No known commercial release. *Shellac, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1994-07-14. Unofficially released on 1994 Peel Sessions (not on label - Shellac Bootlegs). Tracklisting File b begins *Legend B: 'Lost In Love (Sysex Style-Mix) (12 inch)' (Ascension) @ & *Cowslingers: '18 Wheels To Hell (10 inch EP-That's Truckdrivin')' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Pet Lamb: 'Holes' (Peel Session) *Cutty Ranks & DJ SS: 'Limb By Limb (DJ SS Mix) (12 inch)' (Suburban Base) @ & *Bis: 'Kill Your Boyfriend (7 inch-Transmissions On The Teen-C Tip!)' (Acuarela Discos) *Shellac: 'Spoke' (Peel Session) *Monk & Canatella: 'Trout (EP-Fly Fishing)' (Cup Of Tea) @ & *Fall: 'War (LP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Rootsman: 'Blueprint Dub (CD-In Dub We Trust)' (Third Eye Music) @ & File a begins * (Newsbeat) *Bardo Pond: 'Adhesive (CD-Bufo Alvarius, Amen 29:15)' (Ché Trading) *Billy Ward & The Dominos: 'Stardust (CD-Radio Gold Vol. 3 - The Way It Really Was)' (Ace) & *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'The Telescope And The Bonfire (CD-Bwyd Time)' (Ankst) *Pet Lamb: 'Blackmail' (Peel Session) *(Radio 1 Summer Festival trailer) *Bandulu: 'Changing World (12 inch)' (Infonet) @ & *Shellac: 'Crow' (Peel Session) *Yona-Kit: 'Franken-Bitch (CD-Yona-Kit LP)' (Skin Graft) 'Coincidentally' engineered by Steve Albini. Vocals by Yasuko Onuki of Melt-Banana, who turn up later on in the show. *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: 'Crestfallen (CD-Hairballs)' (Hot Air) @ :(JP (commenting on the band's name): 'Probably not as great an idea as when they first thought of it.') *Thomas Mapfumo & Blacks Unlimited: 'Hanzvadzi (CD-Froots #5)' (Folk Roots) :(JP: 'What a nice noise that is.') *Run On: 'Water (CD-On/Off)' (Matador) *Bulltaco: 'In My Day (CD single)' (Out Of Step) *(Radio 1 trailer - Dale Winton stands in for Simon Mayo) *Pure: 'Anything Test (12 inch)' (Suburban Base) # *Shellac: 'Disgrace' (Peel Session) File a edit *KX Noizsystem: 'Mucking Machine Trax (Alpha Mix) (CD-Nanogenetic Millenium)' (69 Frequencies) # *''Newsbeat'' *2 Waveforms: '4am Rush (AF Mix) (12" - 2 Waveforms)' (Flagbearer) # *Pet Lamb: 'Microscopic Lump' (Peel Session) File a resumes *Dirt Merchants: 'Strident Charm (CD-Scarified)' (Zero Hour) *Melt-Banana: 'Scissor Quiz (Compilation CD-Maboroshi No Sekai Samples)' (Maboroshi No Sekai) *''another Radio 1 trailer, cut short, somewhat mercifully'' *Horace Andy: 'Government Dub (CD-In The Light/In The Light Dub)' (Blood & Fire) # *Fall: 'A Past Gone Mad (LP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Lung Leg: 'Accident (7 inch-Shagg The Tiger)' (Piao!) *Big Stick: 'Summerday (7 inch)' (Pow Wow) Taken from an LP JP cannot recall the title of. *Universal Sound: 'Asteroids (Compilation CD-Tribal Science)' (Concepts In Dance) #& *Shellac: 'Canada' (Peel Session) :(JP (undoubtedly with tongue in cheek): 'As I'm sure you know, there is a considerable surfing tradition in Holland.') *Apemen: 'Het Groote Surffeest (LP-Surfvival Of The Onbeschoftste)' (Nitro!) *(Radio 1 Rock Show trailer) *China Drum: 'Fall Into Place (10 inch)' (Mantra Recordings) *New Decade: 'Ice Process (12 inch-Wave Of Tears EP)' (Out Of Romford) # & *Solid Jackson: 'Sebadoh Record (LP-Record)' (Sing Eunuchs!) *Ethiopians: 'No Baptism (CD-Reggae's Greatest Hits Volume 5)' (Heartbeat) # & *(Newsbeat) *Teen Angels: 'Teen Dream (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) File a ends *Auto Union: 'This Is For Real (CD-Real World Texture)' (Electracom) # & *Rakotozafy: 'Mandihiza Raha Mana'elatra (CD-Froots #5)' (Folk Roots) & *Pet Lamb: 'Nightmare On Dame St.' (Peel Session) *Shig & Buzz: 'Swept Away (CD-Double Diamonds)' (Mai Tai/Dream Doctor) *Fall: 'Ladybird (Green Grass) (LP-The Twenty-Seven Points)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) *Asend: 'Take Your Soul (Northern Connexion Remix) (12 inch)' (Second Movement Recordings) # & File b ends File ;Name *(a) Peel Show 1995-08-11 (incomplete) *(b) Peel Show 1995-08-11 *© Dat_089_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *(d) Dat_091_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *e) 1995-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE237 ;Length *(a) 01:33:21 *(b) 02:58:31 *© 03:58:37 (from 03:32:47 to end) *(d) 03:58:40 (from 00:05:12 to 00:52:17) *e) 1:33:52 (7:51-1:08:34) ;Other *(a) File created from CB085 of 500 Box. *(b) Many thanks to Isector for the recording. *© (d) Many thanks to Max-dat. *e) Created from LE237 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1995 Lee Tape 237 ;Available *(a) http://www.mediafire.com/?y1zyon5zfmy *(b) Mooo *© (d) Mooo *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes